Demons
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: So, I am changing this to a two shot. Maybe more to come... Well it's Loren's P.O.V about the first chap and her feelings about Eddie, not as descriptive as the last one, just saying. This will cover the last chapter plus what happens after, if you know what I mean. If I get enough reviews, I might continue it. Read and Review! Check out my other stories as well. Love, Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again! I know I just started another story today, but I was listening to Imagine Dragons, so I decided to do a couple one shots about their AMAZING songs. This first one is "Demons" Just had a couple of ideas, heads up I'm sorry if I get the lyrics wrong… ok. Here goes nothing…**

**Enjoy **

**Rachel (heart)**

_When the days are cold and the cards are fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

This world that I live in, it's not something many people get to experience. And in the last 2 years of my life, I have made a lot of mistakes. I just wish I could keep them away from her, from my Loren. I never want her to know about the man I used to be,

Just the man I am today.

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all_

_And the blood runs stale_

_I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

I have anger issues; I don't deny it. Tyler Rorke has been on the receiving end of my right hook constantly in the last 2 years. But I never want Loren to see that side of me, the monster that can come out when I least expect it. I don't want it to come out when I'm with her.

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

I _want_ Loren. I shouldn't, I know that. I know that I can hurt her, if she gets too close. Hell, she already is too close. To me. I'm supposed to be the one to keep her safe, but if she finds out what I have done, she'll leave me for sure.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_Its where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _

_Don't get too close, its dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide, its where my demons hide_

Loren thinks I walk on water, even though she doesn't admit it. I don't want to disappoint her and I know that she doesn't think I could _ever_ hurt somebody. But I did, oh I did.

_When the curtains call is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade will come crawling out at the mess you made_

So, I am sitting here at the MK bar, while Grace keeps serving me shots of whiskey. Disappointment evident on her face. I'm disappointed in myself as well; I punched Jeremy last night for telling me to leave Loren for Lia. _Lia. _Like I would ever want her. She's too manipulative. Last month after I got back from being "dead" I got into a huge fight with Ian, he was talking shit about how I needed to thank God I was alive and I could get my life back. What Ian didn't know was that if God were good, he would have saved my mother. Not me.

_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we dream, we're still made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide _

I know I have become a cliché, the washed up rock star angry at the world, entitled and selfish. I was never like that, not before Chloe took my mother away from me. I was getting back to who I am after I met Loren, but with everyone trying to tear us apart, I got right back to there again.

_Don't get too close it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say its what you make_

_I say its up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

After the fight with Jeremy last night, Loren tried to comfort me but I pushed her away. Just like after Ian. I hate letting her see me like this. I am a monster. I can't control myself sometimes, and I don't want to take it out on Loren. She's so _good___and I don't think I deserve her. But the sad thing is, she doesn't think she deserves me. Loren sees herself as damaged goods after her father left her, and how many boyfriends have broken her heart. But I see Loren as being strong and independent. That's why I love her so much. Why I have to let her go.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

I stood up carefully, and set the still full glass of JD back onto the bar. I walked over to the booth and sat down. I picked up my phone and texted Loren, "You need to get over to the MK we need to talk."

I wasn't drunk. I was thinking clearly. It was unfair of me to put Loren in danger by being with me. Whenever we make love, I am scared of hurting her. She is so strong, but in the same aspect, so fragile to me. I never want to break her. Though I'm scared that's what I'm doing right now.

15 minutes later Loren showed up, wearing a leather jacket of mine and black skinny jeans. She looked worried and she then saw me, walking toward the booth.

She kissed me quickly on the lips, pulling back when she tasted the whiskey. Understanding flashed in her eyes and she sat down across from me.

"Eddie—"

"No, Loren. Don't say it."

Hurt shown in her face and tears glittered in her eyes. My heart ached for her and all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her to make the pain go away.

"Don't say what Eddie? That you have been out of control lately?"

I nodded my head, before looking down at the table.

"Loren, I-I don't think this working."

"Bullshit."

My head snapped up and I looked her in the eyes. The sadness that was just there was replaced by anger.

"I know what you are doing. You think you can push me away when things get tough? Well, newsflash; things were tough a month and a half ago when you went missing, did you not know that?"

I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted me.

"Eddie, I am in love with you. I have been there for everything, and you think you can end things. They aren't done. _We _aren't done. Got it?"  
I opened my mouth to talk again, to tell her the real reason.

"Loren, listen. I don't want to hurt you and I am scared—"

"Of what Eddie? Of losing control with me like you did with Ian? I am not fragile, and you need to know that you aren't a bad person. But, if you leave me and try to play our nonexistent problems, as you are scared for my well being, then you are a fucking coward. And that would hurt a hell of a lot more than if you yell at me."

I was speechless; I sat there, staring at the girl, no woman that I loved.

She calmed down and took a deep breath.

She smiled a sad smile.

"Do you love me Eddie?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should know that you would never _ever _hurt me, and you never have."

"But-" She interrupted me again.

"No buts' Eddie. I am going to help you through this hard time. You aren't a monster ok?"

I nodded my head, and I knew that what she was saying was true. I got angry when people talked about the things I love, my mother and Loren. But I would never hurt her. I knew that now. I stood up and walked around the booth over to Loren and cupped her cheeks in my hands. I gently pressed my lips to hers and she put her arms around my back pulling me closer. I pulled her up and against me. We were standing in the middle of the club, both of us using each other as supports. I parted her lips with my tongue and she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She clutched at my arms, digging her nails in. I moaned into her mouth and she chuckled. I pulled back and grabbed her hand. I walked her past Grace who winked and gave me a smile, before heading up the stairs to my father's apartment.

I opened the door and Loren walked in. I closed it behind us and locked it. She gave me a seductive smile and pulled me towards her again.

This kiss was different than the last one. It was full of lust and desperation. It had been far, far too long. She wove her arms around my neck and mine shifted from her waist to her ass. I brought her against me and she stood up high, and using the leverage of my neck and hands, wrapped her long legs around my waist, never once breaking the kiss.

I pulled back panting, and looked into her eyes which were clouded and dark with lust. I crashed my lips onto hers harder before walking farther into the apartment. I moved my lips to her neck as I laid her down on the couch, not wanting to use my father's bed. Knowing he'd probably been there with Nora. **(Ha HA) **

I got on top of Loren before peeling my leather jacket off of her to reveal a silver camisole. And I could see the black bra straps on her shoulders. I sat there looking at her beauty before she pulled me back down to her.

Loren's hands wandered to my abdomen before starting to unbutton my dark grey t-shirt. **(Sorry guys, I just couldn't help myself LOL) **A growl formed deep in my throat before she threw my shirt off and dragged her hands up and down my chest and torso. I closed my eyes and moaned. It had been far too long.

I broke the kiss yet again to sit up and take off our shoes **(Notice how people never remember to take off their shoes? Guess they don't have a foot fetish… hmm. Their loss JK) **My hands found the button on her jeans and she wiggled beneath me, a flirty smile on her face.

I pulled her jeans off of her and she was left there in her cami and black lace panties. Loren's hands reached up to undo my jeans and I helped her before taking those off as well. I was left in my striped boxers **(Yes, boxers again) ;)**

My hands rubbed her thighs and Loren closed her eyes and parted her lips. I smirked before reaching up to pull off her cami, nearly exposing her beautiful body to me.

I pulled her up against me and she started to kiss my neck in that one spot right behind me jaw, as I tried, unsuccessfully, to unclip her bra. She giggled and held still for a moment, until I finally unclipped it, tossing the lacey bra behind me. I laid Loren back down onto the couch before admiring her figure. The bulge in my boxers was more like a tent now. I smiled at her and kissed her neck.

My hands went around her back, knowing that neither one of us was in the mood for foreplay. Loren reached down and pulled off my boxers, I helped her and soon they were off, my erection springing free. I was positioned at her entrance, with my lips on hers before I pulled back.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" I didn't answer her, just reached down to my jeans and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed the condom out from the folds and ripped it open. I sat back and rolled it on, and Loren smirked at me the entire time, shaking her head.

When it was secure, I lay back down on top of her before slowly pushing in; again gladly pressing my lips back to hers. I was still very unaccustomed to how tight Loren Tate was, seeing as I'm the only one she's ever been with. I kept going in her until I was buried into the hilt, and Loren let out a soft moan. I pulled back from her lips **(Upper face ones) **and looked at her face. Loren's lips were parted and her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure.

It felt amazing to be buried within Loren, her being all around me and I felt content and happy.

"Edddieee…" Loren let out a mixture of a moan and a whimper.

I chuckled and pulled out of Loren, agonizingly slowly. When I was almost completely out of her wet heat, I slammed back into her. The force of my thrust making the couch creak, and I knew that Grace could hear us downstairs. But I didn't care.

Loren gasped and opened her eyes to look at me. My member was nearly touching her womb and she could barely keep her eyes open before screwing them shut again and letting out another soft sound of pleasure. I repeated the process again and again, until the couch was shaking and creaking and Loren was moaning my name. I was gasping hers. I was nearing my climax, but I wanted to watch hers first.

My hands went down in between us and found her clit. I pushed my finger in and stopped thrusting my member inside of her. Loren cried out at the sudden intrusion. I pushed my finger down into her clit and soon my finger was going in time with my member.

Loren's moans were loud in the silent apartment and my growls were high in volume. She bit her lip from screaming out when I added another finger. Soon we were thrusting together and her hips were rising roughly to meet mine. Loren was nearing her climax and I could see it on her face, a mixture of pleasure and pain. I'm sure mine looked the same.

I pulled my fingers out and rested my arms, on my elbows, on either side of Loren's head as I began pounding into her.

"Fuck! Eddie!"

Loren opened her eyes for a second before her orgasm took her, she bit her lip to keep from screaming out and her walls clenched around my member. This new feeling caused me to tip over the edge of my own orgasm, growling out her name as I released my liquids into the condom. **(Thank God for the glove, right?)**

When I came back from my amazing high, Loren was looking at me and smiling. I returned it eagerly before pulling out of her and lying down on the small space on the couch, pushing her into the cushions.

I looked over at the beautiful woman next to me and I knew that I would never hurt her. I was in love with her.

_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close it's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

**Whoa! Done! Boy I have gotten a ton of writing done today right? SO, I might do a sequel to this about "It's Time" not to be confused with my other story idea, this will be a continuation of this story. It is really hard to do a sex scene from a male's point of view. But did I improve from last time? Hopefully. **

**Well, hit up that review button and tell me what you thought. Or Private Message me any ideas for the continuation or "A New Journey Begins" **

**Tell me your thoughts, I love your reviews **

**Love Ya'll **

**Rachel (heart) **


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Hey Ya'll! Had no school today, THANK YOU SNOW! But I just updated my other story, "A New Journey Begins" with a really short chapter, but I will be updating that again later tonight hopefully… **

**So, I got a lot of reviews saying how much they wanted a sequel, so this is a companion meaning it's the same story told in a different perspective. Ok, so this is in Loren's P.O.V and I will be going a little bit further into the storyline. Again, if I get more reviews asking for a sequel, then what can I do but write one? Tell me the thoughts.**

**This is based off of the song Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**

**(Might not be the right song for this but, hey, what can you do?)**

**Enjoy **

**Love Ya'll**

**Rachel (heart)**

Loren's P.O.V

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you, I know fear_

_Is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close yet so far_

_How did I pass the test? _

_When will you realize, that baby I'm not like the rest_

I was worried for Eddie. Lately, he had been distant. Not just emotionally but he was acting different. When he got back from being away about a month ago he seemed all right, and even though he told me how Lia had kissed him, I knew that wasn't the reason for him being so upset. A few days after we had slept together for the first time, he and I were having a great time at the MK club, with a new talent, Imagine Dragons while they were performing. Ian showed up and at first him and Eddie were having a great time catching up on memories and hugging the way guys always do. But all of a sudden Ian brings up how Eddie should be thankful he was alive after the ordeal he went through, so Eddie punched him in the face. Punched his own best friend.

Last night, Jeremy, one of the people who helped Eddie while he was "dead" was suggesting how much Lia loved him and they should be together and he was dissing me. So Eddie hit him too. After both of these fights I tried to comfort him and ask him what the hell was up with him, but Eddie just pushed me away. Like he didn't even want me. I know what was going on, he was letting a part of himself that he never let out before come to the surface. It scared me; I would be lying if I said otherwise. But it also showed me the person Eddie really was and I accepted him because I care about him. Because I love him.

Right at that moment, I got a text from Eddie: Hey, can you come by the MK club? We need to talk"

Somehow I knew what Eddie was going to say, and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

_Don't want to break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh-yeah yeah_

When I arrived at the MK club, I saw Grace at the bar and Max was nowhere to be seen, probably out with my mother. As I walked through the curtain, I saw Grace give me a sympathetic glance and she pointed to Eddie.

He was sitting at the booth we sat at when we went on our first date, and he looked like shit. Eddie's hair was disheveled and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. I knew that look. _Oh. _

I walked over to the booth and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling back when I tasted the whiskey. Some small part of me was scared of what Eddie might do when he was drunk, but I quickly pushed that part deep down. I met his eyes and I saw sadness and confusion. I tried to talk.

"Eddie-" He cut me off.

"No Loren, don't say it."

As quickly as my understanding had been there, it was replaced by anger. I could feel the burning in my eyes and I knew if I didn't get it under control, I would start to cry, right there in front of the guy I loved. Who was breaking my heart.

Eddie looked like he wanted to do something, anything other than what he was doing. And I wanted him to, oh I wanted him to. But I knew he wouldn't, couldn't because of his shitty male ego.

"Loren, I-I don't think this is working."

A simple statement crashed down my world. But Eddie wasn't looking me in the eyes and I knew something was up. I knew he was lying.

"Bullshit." _Two could play at this game. _Pretending, it was something I was very good at.

_On Sunday, you went home, alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, with my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it, we can take it_

_If you just take my hand, there's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, it's wrong, like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live, and there's not time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break oh, yeah-yeah_

Eddie snapped up his head and finally looked me in the eyes. I saw tears there. I also knew that if he let me go, he would break _my _heart, just like everyone was scared he would do. But I knew he loved me, I could tell every time we made love, every kiss, and every caress, meant he cherished me and loved me. I wasn't going to let him go.

"I know what you are doing," And I did. "You think you can push me away when things get tough? Well, newsflash; things were tough a month and a half ago when you went missing. Did you not know that?"

I felt bad because I knew he did, in fact know exactly _how _hard it was for me. But then he opened his damn mouth to argue, but I wouldn't let him.

"Eddie," I put everything and every ounce of my feelings for him into this, "I am in love with you. I have been there for everything, and you think you can just end things. They aren't done." My voice cracked. "_We _aren't done."

He opened his mouth again, and this time I was too chocked up to stop him.

"Loren, listen. I don't want to hurt you and I am scared—" I could hear the hurt in his voice and I interrupted him yet again.

"Of what Eddie? Of losing control with me like you did with Ian? I am not fragile, and you need to know that you aren't a bad person." I gave him a small smile. "But, if you leave me and try to play it on our nonexistent problems, like you being scared for my well-being; then you are a fucking coward. And that would hurt a hell of a lot more than if you _yell _at me."

I took a deep breath and Eddie's eyes brightened and he smiled back, finally understanding me. He stared at me.

"Do you love me Eddie?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do."

"Then you should know that you would never _ever _hurt me. And you never have. "

"But—"

"No buts' Eddie, I am going to help you through this hard time. I know everything is hurting, but I am here. And you aren't a monster, ok?"

He nodded his head and Eddie's lips parted. I took in a breath. _How much I missed that look in his eyes._

Eddie stood up, and without taking his eyes off of mine, he walked around the booth until he was standing in front of me. Eddie bent down and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, and melted into them. Into _him. _ His hands were cupping my face, and mine went around his back. _More. _

Eddie pulled me into a standing position and I pulled him closer. Then, his tongue was in my mouth, and I _felt. _I clutched at his arms, hard enough to draw blood and he moaned into my mouth. _Moaned. _A deep thrill went through me. To a place deep inside, a place only Eddie knew. I chuckled and he smiled against my swollen lips.

He pulled back and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, knowing where this was going. Eddie walked me past Grace, who shook her head and winked at us.

Eddie walked me up to Max's apartment and I took a deep breath. How I missed him.

He opened the door and locked it once I went in. I gave him a flirty smile and Eddie wasted no time before he was kissing me again. The kiss was different, _he_ was different.

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run_

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, it's wrong, like you might make a mistake _

_There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

'_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away_

_Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't want to break your heart, baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah-yeah_

When it was over, **(I know, I'm sorry! ****) **Eddie laid down next to me and I was somehow pushed into cushions. He laughed as I groaned, and he pulled a blanket out of nowhere, covering us.

Eddie put his arm around me and I curled into his side, a peaceful smile on my face. I looked up at his beautiful face and he was staring down at me with a look on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Eddie laughed and just pulled me closer.

"You are so beautiful. You know that right?"

My face heated up and I looked up again.

"That's funny, because I was about to say the same thing to you."

His smile dropped and a look of I don't know what popped up. He looked at me in _awe?_

"I don't even compare to you," He smiled at me before kissing me on my forehead. "Now go to sleep before I try to convince you for another round."

I cuddled farther into his side.

"Who says I would need convincing?"

Eddie chuckled and I laughed. I kissed his side and he groaned.

"Uh-uh. That's why you look like you're about to conk out right now, is that it?"

He looked exhausted, and he started to fall under the veil of sleep.

I smiled and he closed his eyes, smiling as well.

I studied his face as he slept. My breath hitched in my throat. His forehead was clear of all lines and he was relaxed. The only time I ever saw him like this was when he was perfectly happy. Which made me happy. He looked so young and beautiful, and I have no idea what I did to deserve him. I ran my fingers through his dark hair and down his smooth face before wrapping my arm around his waist.

Eddie cracked open one eye, and I tried to pretend like I was sleeping.

"I know you're not sleeping, I can hear the gears turning in your head."

I giggled and went back to staring at him.

"I love you, Eddie."

"Back 'atcha, beautiful."

We both then fell into a blissful sleep.

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love._

**WHOA! It's done! What did Ya'll think of my Leddie fluff, and I'm sorry that I didn't include them making love, but it was in the first chapter and I didn't need to go over it again. So, I should be putting a chapter up later tonight for "A New Journey Begins" so check it out! **

**Tell me what you think, and I might, just might, continue this story.**

**Talk to you soon, leave a review! PLEASE, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE?! WITH A MARSCHINO CHERRY ON TOP!?**

**Love Ya'll**

**Rachel (heart)**


	3. Author's Note

***A/N: I was reading some other fan fics and I got this idea to go with Demons, not a Song fic but it has to do with a little Loren and Chloe drama. Who doesn't like that? **

**This week, I only have school on Monday and Friday so I will be able to post a lot on this and A New Journey Begins—I decided to bring this to a full blown story thanks to LalaEveryDay and julia-neHH and everybody out there who expressed their amazing feelings for this story. **

**Dedication: marirosa1979- again! **

**Song Recommendation: Good Girl by Carrie Underwood and She Said by Cody Longo-DUH! **

**(Check out She Said by julia-neHH, AU and AMAZING! and If there was no music and Chasing Tomorrow by allywashere!)**

**Show Recommendation: (?) Guy Code-MTV2- pretty highlarious check it out!**

**I will be posting the new chapters on both of my fan fics pretty soon… and I am sorry for taking this long but I have been getting ready for tests and exams and all that jazz. Thanks again for everyone who has read my stories and either PM'd me or Reviewed-it meant a lot.**

**Thanks Again!**

**Until Next Time my Fellow Hollywood Heighters**

**P.S. I heard from a little bird on here and YouTube that HH is coming back in June or July. I just really hope they aren't bullshitting me because I **_**really **_**want it to come back.**

**Talk to Ya'll soon!**

**Rachel (heart) **


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey guys its me again, I'm sorry for this teasing, but I just got an amazing idea for a story while I WAS DRIVING through my hometown. (I got all excited because its the first time I was driving around town) But, its an AU story about Loren and Eddie. Eddie is still a rockstar, and 22, but he hasn't really wrote anything since his mom died. He is still close with Max. His best friends are Ian and Tyler. (No Tyler/Chloe drama) so he heads back to the town where his family met, a sleepy town in Michigan. (Where I am from)

Loren just broke up with her boyfriend, Cameron, and she is heading back to her hometown in Michigan from college at Brown. She is 22 as well. Her best friends are Mel and Adriana. Loren's dad still left her but it was when she was 11, so she still remembers him, which makes it all the harder.

The setting is Northport, Michigan. (A small, fishing town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan where I spent my 4th of July last year.) They both have bungalows on Lake Michigan. What happens when they have to spend the summer together. Will it become a battle of the sexes?  
Loren, Mel, and Adriana vs. Eddie, Ian, and Tyler?

This is an AU so Loren may or may not write music but it will be loosely based off of the TV show. Pairings, (I might add another girl for Tyler and bring Phil in, but these are the pairings so far.)

Loren/Eddie

Mel/Adam at Beginning but showings of Mel/Ian

Here's the uncertainty:

Adriana/Phil or Adriana/Tyler?

If you chose Adriana/Phil, who should I bring in for Tyler?

Tell me your thoughts :)

Love Ya'll

Rachel

PS. I added the same message on both of my fan fictions, and I will be updating both of these tonight or tomorrow. I should be starting this fan fiction soon, maybe on Tues, Wed, or Thurs?

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!


	5. AN :)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
